


In For A Pound

by Erebos Eros (ereboseros)



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, No Spoilers, Scat, Secret Relationship, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:02:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereboseros/pseuds/Erebos%20Eros
Summary: Noble crown princes, descended from even nobler dragons, have filthy kinks in common.





	In For A Pound

"Don't move."

Xander froze on the spot, despite recognizing the voice that had come from behind him. It was not his first time here. Neither was it the other man's.

"Is your bladder still giving you trouble, Crown Prince of Nohr?" There was a faint laugh from behind him as two strong, gloved hands cupped his bare ass. The warm leather pressed into his smooth skin and the other man's fingers dug into his flesh , making him gasp. Despite this, when the hands clad in dark red circled around his hips to rest on either side of his exposed cock, he was already hard. "Which of your urges is making you hard, I wonder..."

Xander leaned back against Ryoma, his back hitting the other prince's broad chest. "All of them."

"I'm glad I made the journey, then." Ryoma nudged the back of one of Xander's thighs with his own. As always, they had to hurry before they would be missed. Furthermore, no matter how much they desired to mark the other's body with their scent, they had to take care not to dirty each other's clothes. He crouched down, helping Xander along.

Xander fell to his knees first, before righting his position, squatting between Ryoma's legs. Almost sitting in his lap. He may have gotten better at holding the position, but he didn't want Ryoma to stop helping him even if he did get better. It gave him a twisted thrill to relieve himself nearly in Ryoma's lap. One day, he would actually get to do it.

It must have been a sick twist of fate. Both the royal families of Hoshido and Nohr, descended from noble and proud dragons, giving rise to crown princes with such vile tastes in common. A marriage of depravity crowned with filth.

"What would your father think," Ryoma purred against the back of Xander's neck. He held Xander's cock with both hands, aiming it toward the grass of the small clearing.

"What would your mother think," Xander countered, hands caressing Ryoma's still clothed thighs. The dialogue was devoid of any venom. It was mere rehearsed lines to fill the screaming silence of their encounter, lest they speak out truer words. He lets out a sigh of relief, not giving Ryoma time to think. "Here it comes."

Ryoma pressed his lips to Xander's royal purple cape and allowed himself a brief moment of peace as he listened to Xander piss on the grass. He didn't know how long Xander had been holding it in in the hopes of seeing Ryoma here today. It must have been hours, given how he now pissed like a horse despite his hard-on. "Doesn't that feel wonderful," he crooned as one of his hands left Xander's dick to press against the armour protecting his stomach.

Xander nodded in reply, then grunted, squeezing his eyes shut in effort. He shat out a log as thick as his dick. It hit the grass with only a slight rustle of leaves, despite filling the area with a terrible stench.

The stink only made Ryoma chuckle. He began stroking Xander's cock, despite Xander not being done relieving himself. "Poor you... That big shit must have put a lot of pressure on your prostate as you travelled on horseback all the way here..." He pressed closer to Xander again to whisper, "Did you come? While you were riding here?"

"N-no, I..." Xander swallowed as his insides contracted and pushed out another piece of that thick log. His legs were trembling in effort. "I wanted to... come by your hand."

Ryoma was touched, he truly was, but right now Xander's words only served to make him even hornier. "Gods," he babbled as he began to jerk Xander off in earnest, "I wish I could bathe in your filth. Add my own to it. Pull you in and fuck your ass until you need to take another shit so I can feel it hit the head of my dick inside you."

Xander came with a strangled groan as the last piece of that big shit left him. He nearly tumbled back, his legs weak and trembling. Thankfully, Ryoma helped push him forward so he could rest on his knees and elbows. His cock twitched in Ryoma’s gloved hand, spurting out cum, then piss again, until he was an empty, sweaty mess beneath Ryoma.

“That looks like it felt quite good,” Ryoma purred from above. He thrust his clothed crotch against Xander’s bare ass, so the Nohrian prince could feel his erection before he got back on his feet. Xander needed help to stand upright, help that Ryoma was happy to provide in these perverse encounters. “Here you go,” he said as he helped Xander stand with his back to a tree for support.

While Xander gathered himself, his pants and a dirty rag to wipe himself, Ryoma licked his lips and detached just enough of his armour to take his cock out and piss between Xander’s spread feet. One day, he’d get to mark Xander’s skin and clothes with his stench. He would have to crush King Garon's cruel ambitions for Hoshido first, of course. However, he was sure that his people would forgive him for keeping this crown prince as his humiliated, filthy prize. Furthermore, given the way Xander stepped over the stream and walked up to him to stroke his hard shaft as he pissed, Xander would no doubt be delighted to bask in filth with him. Gods, as a Nohrian, he must have some depraved ideas to introduce him to himself. The thought sent him over the edge as they swapped spit, and it would keep him warm for many freezing, lonely nights to come.


End file.
